Being Bold
by thelala123
Summary: Ruby has a slight problem. The roots of it found deep within her heart. Mari decides to help her. Things turn out to be a bit adventurous than expected.


Ruby fidgeted in her seat as she sat waiting in the green room, trying not to be in the way of the preparations. She had tried to help but all she did was mess up because she was so tensed. She couldn't even hold a needle properly and apply the final touches on the costumes that she helped You to make! She was nervous beyond anything. She was shaking, sweating already though she had barely done anything, her heart beating hard within her chest like a drum. She felt like she was going to cry out of all of those feelings overwhelming her. It wasn't her first time on stage, in fact she had been on stage more than a couple times and wasn't as nervous as she was now. Maybe because her crush was going to be in the audience cheering for her.

Yes, Ruby, the so called innocent kid had a crush. Ruby knew if she were to open her mouth about this her sister would certainly overreact, after all in the eyes of her sister she was just a tiny baby who always needed her sister at all times and was too innocent for the world. That was the image everyone who surrounded her had. She didn't mind it but in some places, including this one, it wasn't the case. She knew it was normal for a person to have a crush, thanks to those books Hanamaru had given her to read, but she was scared of how other people would react to it if she were to tell she had a crush on a particular girl.

She hadn't really gotten close to her till a few months ago when they had gone to Hakodate. It an experience she would never forget. Making a new song for their elder sister's and getting to know each other as they did so(along with Yoshiko and Hanamaru); it was truly amazing. She was waiting for another opportunity to do something with her like that again but for now she would stick with this idea.

"OOH that's _shiny_ ~!" startled, Ruby fell off the chair she was sitting on with a "pigyah", the chair falling on top of her. Breathing heavily she looked into the eyes of the person who spoke. "M-Mari ch-chan?"

"I didn't know you had such feelings, tell me more! Who is she? How is she like?" she said as she helped Ruby up and picked up the chair from the ground for Ruby to sit then sat on a chair nearby, moving it close to Ruby. Mari's eyes shone with interest, wanting to know more about something, yet had a ecstatic glint in them as if she were proud her baby grew up. Ruby could only tilt at her confused "Ma-Mari chan?"

"You were speaking to yourself." Mari's lips grew into a teasing smirk. Ruby felt like digging up a hole and burrowing herself in it. She could feel her face heat up and she covered her face in her hands. Out of all the people that could have heard her it was Mari. Sure Mari was dependable but that also meant that she would also have to suffer through her teasing... though if it did reach her sister's ears Mari would be kicked into outer space for doing so. "You can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone." Mari placed a finger on her lip and winked.

Ruby thought about for a second. If she didn't tell Mari would use other means to get it out of it mouth. She loved to gossip but knew how to keep a secret when needed to and helped others. Mari had done that before on the past to her as well as other members in Aqours. If she were to tell Mari the truth she may be able to help her, after all she was in a relationship with Kanan, unlike her two gay best friend who are playing hide and go seek(with no seek for now) with their hearts almost in the same situation as her. "IhaveacrushonLeahchan." she said without taking a breath of air, her face red for more than one reason. "Huh? Can you repeat that again?"

Ruby at that moment felt like dying of embarrassment. Somehow(and surprisingly) she got a hold of herself; Ruby repeated what she said this time slowly. A excited smile grew on Mari's face. "So when did you have a crush on her?"

"U-umm maybe after we came back from Hokkaido. W-we text everyday so..."

" _Ooh that's cute!_ " Mari said in English with an accent, clapping her hands. Though Ruby didn't know English that well she did know what she was saying smiling her blush even more. "So how are you planning to confess to her?"

Ruby kept quiet. She hadn't really thought about it. She did but not so much. She was scared of the feelings she had and had come to terms with it recently. All she did was look from afar. "So you haven't thought about it?" Ruby shook her head. "I-I have... I...I'm s-scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Now-" Ruby believed her, now determined to tell her feelings. "-for the plan..." Mari hummed as she pondered for a solution. " _Ooh_ I got it~!" she sang as she got up from her chair, smacking the palm of her hand with her fist. "Here's what you're going to do-" Mari began explaining the plan. As she heard it, she didn't want to mess up the plan and humiliate herself yet she was giddy with excitement. Hopefully it would be worth the pain(and embarrassment)."-now all you've got to do is do your Rubesty. Just so you know, it worked on Kanan." Mari have her a pat on the back. "I'll do my Rubesty!" Ruby did her signature pose which made her to calm down just a bit. Mari laughed, "That's the spirit." Mari cleared her throat, "Now then I'll go help Dia okay. Ciao!" with a wave she left the room.

Ruby sighed, leaning back on her chair. She had to get this right. She couldn't mess up. She was going to do this.

Suddenly she heard a crashing sound followed by a scream from outside. Ruby jumped in her seat, and squealed. Curious, she made her way outside where she could hear Yoshiko yelling above the voices of other people busy with other preparations. She followed the screaming to the stage where she saw an unusual sight. "EHH, Y-Yoshiko chan?" she looked at the girl who barely hung onto the catwalk with her two hands. Below her Hanamaru and Riko looked up at her, Riko shaking her head in disapproval and Hanamaru face-palmed. Just beside them was a ladder laying flat on the floor, probably the cause of the crashing sound. "Yoshiko chan you're going to fall if you don't let us help you zura!" Hanamaru yelled at her. Yohane gave out a deep laugh. "Ah but my wings shall transport me to the ground of the sinful earth with ease. I shall not accept any help of you mortals." Yohane turned her head to the side. "Yocchan, Hanamaru chan is right, let us come up there and help you."

"Ah foolish mortals, the key to the underworld lies within the hands of my little demon who left for what you mortals call a-" the grip on one of her hands slipped and now all that made her not fall and break something was that hand that was going to give out any minute. Ruby almost squealed at the sight. It was frightening to look at. "AHH someone help me! The key to the door is with You!" Yoshiko wailed moving her legs in the air. "If you told us before we could have gotten the key from her and helped you from there zura." the two rushed to the ladder to pick it up, on the way Hanamaru saw Ruby. "Ah Ruby chan, can you help us zura?"

Ruby smiled as she nodded her head. She had no clue how useful she'd be but right now she needed to calm her mind which was going wild, imagining how the plan would work and the outcome of it, some of which if Dia knew she would mostly faint or maybe be scandalized for life or both.

* * *

It was almost time to get on the stage. The crowd slowly poured in the auditorium, excitement filling the air as they were preparing themselves for the fun filled live. The sound of the crowd chattering amongst themselves could her heard from the green room where Ruby was once again but this time all dressed up in her punk rock outfit just like the other members, or to be precise seven members.

"Onee chan..." Ruby looked at her sister worried as she paced around the green room, in anger. "Where are they? It should not take so long to pick up just two people from the airport." Dia said looking down at the floor staring right into its poor soul. "Dia san they may be stuck in traffic or-"

"It is not traffic Riko san. It would not take six hours to pick them up. The airport is not even that far. This is definitely BU BUU DESU WA!" Dia looked up from the floor now staring at Riko, almost menacingly making Riko jump in fright, "I should have to make sure they do not do any... funny business." then again went back to looking at the pretty floor again.

Kanan and Mari had left for the airport four hours ago to pick up the Kazuno sisters who were planning to visit Uchiura for sometime. They had also been invited as special guests as well. "The plane could be late Dia san." You said peeling her mikan to eat handing another to Chika who had a mouthful of mikan. "You chan is right Dia chan." Chika added after gulping down the mikan before picking the one from You's hand. Dia sighed in response absolutely annoyed with her two childhood friends. Yoshiko gave out a creepy laugh while she stood on a chair. "Or maybe the devil has forsaken them for their _sins_."

"Stop it zura." Hanamaru threw the closest thing(which happened to be a magazine that Ruby and Chika were reading before) across the room, at Yoshiko's head to make her stop her nonsense. It hit the bullseye but also made her lose her balance and fall face first on the ground. No one else really seemed to care though as they were busy with the situation on hand.

"If they don't come in the next few minutes, we-"

"SHINY!" Mari stormed into the room twirling happily. Behind her was an annoyed Kanan and two awkward guests. Dia's brow twitched. Ruby gulped. That was not a good sign. "We're back did you miss us?!" Mari hugged Dia, only fueling her fury. "Why. Are. You. Late?" Dia glared at Kanan and Mari. Kanan and Mari had faced her fury before many times unlike Sarah and Leah who stepped back. Mari opened her mouth to explain but another voice had already cut to the chase. "Ah, Dia san it was because of us that we're late. We were hungry and stopped for food and got carried away." Sarah, bowed in apology. "I-I see..." Dia began to itch her mole by her mouth, "I guess I may just have to let you go this time."

Kanan and Mari grinned at their friend's antic. "I'm glad," Sarah said relieved, oblivious about Dia's quirk.

Ruby didn't seem to pay attention to the conversation after that. Her focus was on the one she was waiting to see. She looked normal, her hair tied into pigtails just like hers, her jacket partially open, revealing her Linkin Park shirt beneath. Ruby wondered why she was wearing it in such hot weather(or was it just her?) but she was so good looking. Even better than usual, not like she looked bad before, just that this was a different look. Leah had met her piercing gaze, waved slightly, a her cheeks a bit red. Ruby waved back and hoped that she didn't look weird. Both of them weren't paying attention to the conversation between their sisters. They were to busy staring at each other. Ruby felt as if she had ascended to a better place like heaven, though the thought made her realize she sounded like Yoshiko. Yoshiko did have an affect on anyone who stays by her side. She had completely forgotten about the live and everything around her. It was just those two and their racing hearts. "Leah," Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking the so called staring contest. The two blushed furiously, realizing they had been caught. "we should let them get ready." Sarah then turned to the rest."We'll be seated with the rest of the audience." Sarah informed just as they were about to go. Dia offered to show them the way but Sarah insisted her to get ready.

Ruby felt the pressure of not messing up getting to her again, once they left. She was scared. This plan required her to be forward and bold, something which wasn't in her personality. She had rebelled against her parents before but this was different. Ruby took a deep breath. She had to cool her nerves. Ruby could do it. She was going to do it.

* * *

"You remember the plan right?" Mari whispered. They were at a corner of backstage, but who knew who might overhear them. They had already finished almost all of their songs, and had just come backstage, and all that was left was the encore, where everything landed on Ruby's shoulders. This mostly consisted of rock songs but someone(called Mari) thought that one of the songs could have someone who didn't like rock as the center. So here Ruby was, as the center of the encore song. The time where she was going to apply the plan.

Ruby had completely forgotten about it as soon as she got onto the stage. All her worries had been long forgotten, as she began singing. Maybe it was because she didn't have to go by the plan then, the plan that might change her life for the good or bad, which meant heartbreak.

"Yes." Ruby nodded eagerly. She was going to ganbaruby. "Make the stage shiny~" Mari whooted, "and pick that girl off her feet." Mari winked, before sashaying away unfazed, past her sister who was giving Mari a death stare. Her expression immediately changed to a worried one after Mari left. Ruby made her way to her sister who stopped her in her path, "She didn't do anything bad to you, did she?"

"No onee chan.", she gave a her the most reassuring smile she could muster. _She did tell me something weird though._

Dia sighed in relief that her sister was unharmed in any aspect. Dia gave her a hug. Ruby loved it when her sister gave her hugs, they were always so comforting.

After the hug Dia looked at her baby sister fondly proud that she was going to lead everyone onto the stage. It was something Ruby hadn't done before especially since she was so timid and shy. "Ruby I know you can do it."

Ruby did her signature pose while saying her signature line as cute as any other time. Dia had to control herself from squishing her sister in another hug because she was so darn cute. She was so blessed to have such a cute sister. That's also when she remembered something. "I met Leah san on the way she told me to give this to you." Dia gave her the piece of paper that was in her hand which she had completely forgotten about. Dia read the paper, just to make sure it wasn't anything bad, but that was info Ruby didn't need to know. "Thanks onee chan!"

Her sister left with of course, patting her on the head. She opened the chit, most likely wet due to sweat on her sister's hand. Reading the chit had made Ruby feel a bit at ease. Leah was rooting for her(and also hoped that she would nail the rap that came later in the song). A smile grew on her face. God why was Leah precious? Ruby also made a mental note to ask her if she does hear their songs because the last time she asked Leah had clearly denied. At the end of the note there was something that made smile and hopeful. This was totally something she had to keep. She folded the chit delicately making sure she wouldn't damage it and made her way to the table where she kept her sewing materials inside.

It was showtime. She could hear the crowd yell for an encore. The crowd was fired up, impatient. Ruby could feel her legs and hands shake in anticipation. Sweat beaded her forehead. Her heart was beating just like it did when she thought about Leah, pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. She was felt like crying once again. "Ruby chan," a soothing voice called her from behind. She turned around to meet two pairs eyes of her best friend and best "fallen angel" friend. "Do your best zura!" Hanamaru encouraged her, "Lead us on stage zura!". Yohane crackled almost evilly scaring the poor girl out of her wits which earned her a strong nudge from Hanamaru on her gut. "My little demon I give you the power to guide us through this path of-"

"She's just saying do your Rubesty zura." Hanamaru intervened making Yohane whine, annoyed. Ruby laughed, making her feel a bit better than before. From behind Yoshiko and Hanamaru, a person cleared their their throat- her sister along with the rest beside her, making their conversation halt to a stop. "Ruby it's time."

Ruby walked to her sister and gave her a hug, Dia patting Ruby's head. Ruby broke away, the rest wishing her good luck along with one "yousoro", and skedaddled her way to the center of the stage taking her position, shakily. Everyone else stood where they were backstage. They were supposed to enter later into the song. Ruby could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter even harder, making her feel a bit queasy.

The music began to play, a soft yet eerie sound of the piano. This was her cue. She got up from her position, singing the lyrics if the song and made her way slowly to the edge of the stage. The singing made her calm down and plan for her grand confession. She would have to first pass by the mics, a perfect prop for her(or more precisely Mari's) plan. She walked just like that lady in that video Mari showed her after helping Dia. A slight sway in her hips, a hand on her hips, catwalking her way to the edge of the stage. She was embarrassed beyond her limits but she moved on; she had to do her Rubesty. She scanned the crowd for her target. It wasn't that hard to find she was in the front row, in the center. That made Ruby's work easier, except that her sister was right beside her. She knew that all she needed to do was kneel to finish her job, but would her sister come in the way? She remembered what Mari said next, never break eye contact with her.

She could hear the extremely loud whispers from backstage. "That's not part of the choreography!"

"What's Ruby chan doing zura?"

"Is my little demon possessed by the spirits of Tartarus?"

"MARI SAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?"

"It's joke Dia~"

She then knew she was definitely going to get it from her sister. Her death writ had been written. Well at least she would have died trying to get the one she loved so much. She controlled herself from gulping in fear as she took a few more paces further. She had reached the mic picking it up, the other hand still on her hip, twirling it carefully in her hand, hoping it wouldn't fly into the audience or the wire tangling or the wire being short. Thankfully nothing like that had happened.

Soon she was right in front of Leah. Leah was giving "what are you doing Ruby?", look at her. Ruby kneeled down, placing the mic between the two of them. She then she caressed Leah's cheek lovingly. Leah felt uneasy, her hands that were cheering dropping to her sides. She was sure this was not the actual choreography, even Sarah noticed but didn't stop Ruby. Ruby sang the final lines she had to sing for the time being before she glanced at Leah's lips, closing in the distance.

She felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. Every molecule in her body was vibrating in utter happiness, excitement and anticipation only making her feel like she had reached cloud nine. Leah's lips were so soft, softer than Ruby could ever imagine. Leah kissed back making her feel a bit relieved.

If Ruby did pay attention to what's going around her as they were kissing, it would have been the perfect definition of chaos that would scare Ruby right out of her wits. Two bodies hit the floor, many mouth hung wide open, and a bunch of fangirls (plus Riko and Mari) squealed in joy snapping photos of the passionate kiss while some wished they were in Leah's place.

Reluctantly she parted ways with Leah's lips, missing it's feeling on hers. Ruby kissed Leah on the cheek lovingly before returning to her position in stage leaving a bewildered Leah behind. Ruby couldn't help but not stop thinking about the kiss as she made her way to the other member in their positions, except for Dia who wasn't there on stage worrying Ruby. She didn't see her backstage. Ruby was worried and felt like running backstage for her sister. She knew if she did her sister would be unhappy that she left her responsibility for some small thing. All she could do is go on with the rest of the song like they had planned initially.

* * *

The show had come to an end, the crowd still fired up, this time for another reason. The crowd slowly poured out of the room and almost immediately the kiss had become a trending topic among the fans. It was unexpected of course, to see the most timid quiet girl of the band do such a daring move in front of a ginormous crowd.

"And this comment says- "LEAHRUBY 4EVER!❤❤❤"" Mari scrolled down grinning at the girl crouching under the table in embarrassment. "And this one says-"

"MARI SAN!" the door slammed onto the wall, almost cracking it and breaking the door, revealing a red angry Dia whose forehead had been tied up in a plaster. Ruby squeaked in surprise, in the process hitting her head on the table, making her squeak this time in pain. "Oh Dia you should see this," Mari scrolled down on her grinning typing a comment for the pic using her phony account. "Mari san-"  
"Ooh and this comment is bellissimo(beautiful)!"

"Mari san I swear if you-"

"This is such a shiny pic Riko chan posted." Mari showed Dia the picture.

If Dia were a bomb she would be an atomic bomb right now because she lost it. She knew her sister was in the room so she would have to lecture the two somewhere else. Dia was tapping her foot rapidly on the floor, her brows furrowed, her face red with anger. She grabbed Mari by the collar of the purple jacket she was wearing and dragged her out of the room paying no heed to Mari's protests. She was in full assassin mode, her next victim being Riko.

Ruby came out from her hiding place after her sister left the room. As much as she was thankful to Mari she felt bad that she was going to get it from her sister. Ruby knew once she would reach home her sister would inquire about this incident.

Her mind was stuck in the past, the part where she kissed her crush. Her fingers wandered to the ghost of Leah's lips on hers. How was she going to face Leah now? Would she even look at her the same way? She needed fresh air.

Stepping outside, the crew was busy cleaning up, which was good for her cause no one would ask her questions. She pulled up the hoodie of her jacket, the pink horns on the white hoodie flopping up and down as she quickly made she way past everyone. She exited the auditorium and took the nearest exit, the swimming pool.

The fresh air of the cool spring night but her face, making her let out a relaxed sigh. No one was going to find her here. She climbed down few of the stair to the pool before sitting down in one of the steps taking of the hoodie, the cold air making her face turn slightly red.

"I didn't expect to see you here." a voice said from behind startling the poor girl. She turned around to find the person crossing their arms with a light blush across their face. "What are you doing here L-Leah chan?"  
"I might as well ask you the same thing."  
"I was uhh...um... getting fresh air."  
"I see." Leah took her place by Ruby. "What about you Leah chan?"  
"It's the same reason as you."

After that silence lingered in the air unlike the busy inside of the building, bustling with people. Ruby was itching to ask her something but was hesitant to so she kept quiet. She pulled out another move Mari taught her- move closer(also because she was cold though she was wearing a jacket). She slowly moved towards Leah and soon their bodies were touching. Leah froze due to the sudden contact but then relax afterwards. Ruby giggled at the action earning her a glare from Leah. "You've been awfully clingy today." Leah said suspiciously, "I am not." Ruby said looking downwards. "What's the matter?" Leah noticed that there was something Ruby was hiding and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Nothing."  
"The Ruby I know wouldn't do something so daring in front of a crowd, like kissing."

Ruby faltered. How was she going to explain this? She didn't even know if Leah was against it. "I wanted to be daring once, that's all..."

"Ruby what's going on? C'mon I'm your friend." Leah pleaded. Leah began prodding Ruby with questions and Ruby felt like she was going to cry.

"R-Ruby I didn't mean- I was just- I'm sorry..." Leah shrunk back guilty for making her friend cry. "I'm sorry I was overwhelmed..." Ruby smiled wiping her tears.

Ruby began explaining why she did what she did. As she did Ruby felt embarrassed, her cheeks aflame. "- and I _really_ _really_ like you Leah chan." Ruby said a but loudly, trying to overcome her shy side. Leah looked at her wide eyed, along with a on excruciatingly painful silence.

Leah in a few moments had looked down to the ground, blushing, a slight smile on her face. "I never expected you to confess first."  
"Eh!?"  
"I like you too dummy. A lot."

Ruby couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" A smile grew wide on her face. "Yes, really." Leah gave her a look, "That kiss wasn't half that bad either."

Ruby played with her fingers once again, nervous to ask her a question. "I-if I ask for another one would it be alright?"

And so the busy day ended spectacularly, a new couple had been formed, with the support of not only the fans but the other band members. It was something Ruby saw in her dreams but now a reality. She was now with her love, what more can she expect?

* * *

Omake:

"Mari this isn't a good idea. Dia would kill us if she saw us right now."  
"Non non non, Kanan you're such a worrywart. Relax, Dia is currently stuck in a closet with Sarah, so don't worry."

Kanan wanted to ask how she got stuck in a closet but kept the question within her. Kanan shivered as the cold air blew. She should have worn that jacket instead of fighting with Mari.

Mari had persuaded her to come spying(also known as stalking in the dictionary of Mari Ohara) on a pair of girls from afar, that is from the roof top. Mari had taken Kanan's binoculars that she used for studying the night sky to spy on them. Kanan never imagined her binoculars would be used for this. Mari looked through one of the eyes while Kanan looked through the other. Mari gave out a excited squeal. "Oh mah god! They're kissing. They are so cute!" Mari squealed. Kanan's eyes widened, surprised, "Dia's definitely going to kill us... and Sarah san" she muttered.

Suddenly they heard a two people clear their throats from behind. Kanan and Mari turned around, Mari giving a bright innocent smile while Kanan gave a guilty one. There they were, Dia and Sarah, standing there like they were going in for the kill. "What had that Kanan san?" Dia said with the most eerie calm nonchalant expression. Oh boy, Dia was on the verge of bursting. "We were just umm..."

"Kanan san may I take the binoculars for a moment." Dia asked. Kanan yanked the device from Mari's hand and handed it over to the duo. Mari pouted, her brows furrowing, "Party pooper."

Meanwhile Dia and Sarah took a look through it. They're mouths hung agape at the sight. "Ruby..." Dia whimpered unlike Sarah who sung her sister's name- Leah in happiness. Mari grinned at the two. "I knew my sister was the one who began the kiss." Sarah said proudly. Dia with an offended look replied, "I'm sure it's my sister because she was the one who kissed your sister first."  
"Excuse me but-"

The two bickered about whose sister began the kiss, while Kanan paid close attention to Dia. "They're cute." Kanan commented. "I know right, you should have seen them before I shoved them into the closet. Dia's totally into her."  
"Should we help them?" it was an unusual sight to see Kanan interested in such a development. Mari almost felt like screaming in absolute joy. "Now you're speaking my language!"

Kanan knew she was into some trouble but then again she was going to help her rock headed friend find some love. What could go wrong(except for Mari messing up big time with her so called successful planning)?


End file.
